custom_pantheonfandomcom-20200214-history
Humans (Species)
Humans Also Called Humanity Humankind Mankind Characteristics Humans, unlike gods, inherit traits from their parents however because people have different genes it allows for genetic diversity. Humans cannot marry close relatives because it will lead to birth defects in the children tho some bloodlines are immune to congenital disorders those are very rare. Human DNA is very fragile compared to Theoi DNA as Human DNA breaks down over time Theoi DNA does not. Human bodies are very intricately and orderly put together. There are 3 major parts to the body the Skeletal System, Muscle System, and the Nervous System. The Human body has multiple safeguards to protect itself, but those protections pale in comparison to Theoi bodies. Humans possess mostly physical bodies. Humans possess minds similar to the Theoi because they were made in the image of the Protogenoi however they do not have the supreme cognitive faculties of Theoi. Human minds are capable of absorbing large amounts of information tho most of the time their minds are never used to their fullest capacities. Races Because Humans have lived for millennia they have naturally gained unique characteristics for themselves that other Humans do not possess and as such have segued into their own races. *'Savage Clans: '''The Savage Clans refer to various clans of Humans who have unique and savage abilities that have allowed them to live in various harsh and brutal environments. **'Sikathari Tribes: 'The Sikathari are a type of Savage Clan that usually live in a hot desert or mountainous environments. The Sikathari are notorious for having an intrinsic affinity for negative abilities such as the Element Arts and Energy Arts. The Sikathari are usually distinguishable from other Humans due to the fact that pureblood Sikathari have black hair and glowing orange eyes whereas mixed-blood Sikathari may have either trait or none only possessing the ferocity of the Sikathari in their blood. Sometimes mixed-blood Sikathari when having intense emotions or under severe stress, their eyes will flash a vicious burning orange or yellow. The Sikathari are the descendants of the god Deimos which is why pureblood Sikathari have black hair and orange eyes however most pureblood Sikathari have died out leaving only mix-bloods behind. The only difference between pureblood Sikathari and mixed blood Sikathari is the probability of their traits as mentioned previously pure blooded Sikathari will have black hair and orange eyes whereas mixed blood Sikathari may or may not have those traits besides that they all gain the same abilities. Sikathari tend to use their abilities in a more physical manner usually to enhance themselves or their weapons which is one of the reasons they are feared as they change between close quarters and long distance combat at the drop of a hat. **'Vesper Tribes: 'The Vesper Tribe are a race of Humans who are naturally bloodthirsty and feral. Vespers are notorious for their bloodthirsty tendencies known for killing in gruesome and twisted ways. The Vesper Tribes have a unique intrinsic skill that allows them to use the abilities of the Bakke even though they are Human. **'Lupus Tribes: 'Lupus Tribes are a savage clan who tend to live in Mountainous, Plain, and Forestal environments. The Lupus Tribes have the intrinsic ability to shapeshift into wolves anytime they want anywhere they want and when they do so their strength gets concentrated throughout their whole body which in turn gives them enhanced strength along with a litany of other enhancements. The Lupus Tribes usually keep their distance from other Humans due to past wars. **'Draco Clans: '''The Draco Clans are a race of Savage Clans who specialize around Arts. Draco Tribesman specialize around using Arts like an extension of their bodies and because of this they are notorious for their skill with Arts Draco Clans have been known to breathe fire like a Dragon which is how they earned their Tribe name Draco. Draco Clans are perpetually at war with each other which makes them extremely skilled combatants on top of being skilled with Arts. Powers Humans have a Soul this Soul contains everything about them their Memories, DNA, and Emotions. This soul is present in all humans as it allows them to use Skills and Powers. Humans do not inherit their powers from their parents, but they do inherit affinities for different skills and powers from their parents. * Soul ** Various Powers Category:Human Category:Race Information